


Blunt Fingertips and Narrow Hips

by cinnamonsnaps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsnaps/pseuds/cinnamonsnaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>request from the tumblr for dorky johndave boyfriends college au<br/>my weak spot</p>
<p>He was beautiful, totally beautiful, which John supposed was odd for a guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blunt Fingertips and Narrow Hips

He was beautiful, totally beautiful, which John supposed was odd for a guy - but it was such a fitting word for the way he made John feel, and the way he appeared to John on those rainy days when going out was not an option for either of them, the morning after.  
He was blunt fingertips and narrow hips, chapped and bitten lips and oh so slim and gangly in such an unbeknowingly graceful way. In public, it was all a controlled show, a tight production. Shoulders back like _this_ , chin tilted just _so_ , mouth set in _this_ way, but privately.  
Privately, Dave showed just how beautiful he really was.

John supposed that he was in love with Dave, and he supposed it often, privately. He liked this, when Dave had slept in John's room and made morning coffee for the both of them, taking his time in getting dressed again, blond hair unstyled and forming messy curls which John would tease him about, calling him a goat - he liked it a lot, liked being in pajamas with Dave, liked watching bad eighties films with him in the morning, feet brushing warm and light now and again, sometimes escalating to the audacity of leaning against Dave and fitting into the crook of his shoulder - he liked Dave.

 

He didn't mind it when Dave left in the morning again, not much. There was always the promise of meeting again soon - it was just that, well. Dave was a busy guy, with a lot of coursework and a time consuming part time job. Mixes wouldn't mix themselves, he said often. Gotta work long and hard to achieve the laid back shittiness of a college DJ.   
He did mind it, slightly, but he felt he didn't have the right to demand any more time to themselves. Maybe Dave would grow sick of spending a whole 24 hours with John. Maybe their limit was the time between when Dave arrived with pizza and a soft, small smile, and when Dave left, minus pizza, but plus a multitude of hickeys and lovebites (and a slightly wider smile).

 

John wasn't even sure he was entitled to demand any time at all from Dave. Well, obviously he did in terms of having been best friends with him for years, but when it came to defining what exactly they were...  
They'd never really approached the topic.  
They'd tentatively agreed to not get romantically or sexually involved with anyone else.  
They'd explained in somewhat vague terms the situation to their closest friends.  
John wasn't sure, but he was pretty sure they were unofficial boyfriends. The topic would have to be breached.

 

It was a rainy day the morning after, again, and John made the offer for Dave to stay a little longer than usual, sat together on the couch in front of Teen Wolf. They could watch a few films, maybe grind some levels in one of his old videogames. Against his expectations, Dave accepted, with a quirk on his brow and his lips, and John was relieved he'd caught him on a rare day off work. He grinned, leaning forwards to tousle Dave's once again disheveled hair, and said:

"I'm glad you could find time to hang out with your fuckbuddy."

The awkward wording was deliberate, no matter how much it made him wince inside. This was the make or break moment, and John was pretty sure he'd broken it.  
Dave gave him a weird look, obvious behind his shades. John would have described that look as hurt, possibly, or something unreadable. He was bad at reading people anyway.

"Like... what do you mean?"

He thought a second, but said casually, "Well I mean, not every guy is as gentlemanly with their conquests, or something. You're usually zooming off to go do important things, it's nice to hang out."

Oh god that came out really passive aggressive. Dave was beginning to frown a little bit.

"Uh... since when has that been a problem? I mean, sorry for having unavoidable commitments during the day."

Great, now he was on the defensive. Why was Dave always on the defensive? John decided to change tack and abort mission, because this was really not going how he'd hoped it would go.

"Relax, seriously! It's okay, I'm not having a go at you for being busy."

"You kind of are."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Bluh, this is really stupid!" John shook his head as if to clear away the previous conversation. "Look, I'm sorry if that came across as mad or touchy or needy or anything because that wasn't intentional! I'm just being an awkward fuck okay, and I'm just, you know. Wondering." This was difficult. "Wondering what exactly. We...." He trailed off, trying to convey, with a vague hand motion between himself and Dave and a confused expression, what he failed to covey with words.

"... we are?" Dave finished for him, face going slack with understanding. He was doing that thing again, John realised. The thing where he pretended he was cool with things he really wasn't cool with, and hid it behind a dumb poker face. "Hey, I think someone decided to fling the term fuckbuddies around a couple seconds ago."

"I was kinda saying that to figure out whether we were or not," John admitted, frowning himself. "I guess we do sort of fit that description though. Buddies. Buddies who fuck."

"Yep."

Silence reigned for a few moments, the weight of everything John wanted to blurt out pressing down on him like a finger on the mute button. Dave broke it by stretching and yawning, arms going out at ridiculously nonchalant angles.

"Welp, I may actually have to call it a day and head on back to mine now. I think I've got a few mixes to polish up, need to get the elbow grease working on 'em-"

"Wait." John laid a hand on one of his elbows, gently pushing it back down and away from where it was waving dangerously close to his own face. "You never really said if you were okay with that. Being what I called us."

"Yeah, I got it, fuckbuddies. Friends with benefits. Amigos con derechos a roce. Whatever, that's us, fine." Dave made to stand up, but John pulled him back down.

"Oh, okay, just wait a second. Okay. I needed to clear it up because I was confused about whether we were maybe on the verge of announcing ourselves as, I don't know. Boyfriends or something." He shrugged. Dave gave him that weird look again. John continued. "I mean I guess I didn't want to say anything because hey, no pressure, really I don't mind but when people ask and it's like, haha no, or maybe yes, I'm not sure. And then they look at me funny. So I guess I just wanted a definition to show to people and say yes this is what we are please stop asking. Not that I'd mind being boyfriends, or actually, no I wouldn't mind not being boyfriends either, really. Dave please say something and stop looking at me weird."

Dave's mouth opened and closed a few times. He finally spoke.

"That was possibly... the most convoluted and dumbest way I've ever heard of asking someone if they want to be your boyfriend."

John looked at the floor. "I know. Sorry."

"Hey, it's fine, I've been wondering the same thing, I guess. I probably would have asked in an equally as dumbshit way."

"Asked me if... we wanted to make it official? Would you have asked?"

Dave sighed and grumbled a little. "Dude stop deflecting all the pressure on me here. Fine, yes, I wanna go all the bromantic way and declare myself your boyfriend are you freaking happy now."

John tilted his head, and smiled widely. "For real?" He snuck an arm under Dave's, shyly leaning against his side. "Yep. Yeah I'm happy." He shook his head. "I'm really happy. I want to be your boyf. We're basically that already."

"True. To be honest this entire conversation has been kinda dumb and obvious and awkward." Dave hooked an arm around John's shoulders, a little uneasy, trying to get used to this new level of affection - until he realised there was no new level. This had simply been a level waiting to be admitted to be reached. "Wanna play mariokart and make out until we can stop being idiots again?"

John agreed, rolling his eyes and grinning a little. Official boyfriends. It most definitely had a ring to it.  
...  
Maybe he had better forget anything about rings for now.


End file.
